


Suburbia

by TheSprout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CarlosSolis!JJ, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, GabrielleSolis!Yuri, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate use of kitchen soap as lube, JohnRowland!Otabek, Kitchen Sex, Little hoe, M/M, Masturbation, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexy gardener, Smut, Voyeurism, desperate housewives au, i can do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Yuri is desperate. His husband Jean has left for work after blocking his credit card. As Yuri pouts by the window, he notices his new gardener. He is young, he is tanned, and dear Lord, his muscles glimmer with sweat under the sun. What’s his name again? Otabek?





	Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XMadamRoseX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/gifts).



> Blablabla this is crack and I have no excuse. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Exchange fic for[XMadamRoseX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX), I hope you like it, I'm super excited to read what you've written! <3 **
> 
>  On point beta reading by [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox), thanks a lot!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun is already high in the sky and the short shadows of the trees make poor refuges for the stray cats. The horizon trembles as waves of heat radiate from the smooth asphalt. The air, heavy and suffocating, seems to slowly crush the mailboxes and melt the garbage cans on the sidewalk.

And yet the square patches of grass in front of the houses are all bright green, fresh and neatly trimmed, surrounded by blossoming flower bushes and manicured borders. Some say it’s the morning dew. Others maintain that the soil is still wet from the last rain. A few admit they water their flowers, because look at these begonia, it would be a shame to let them die. When the night falls and they see each other come out to start their sprinklers, they pretend not to notice, and in the morning they nod with concern as they exchange the latest news of the drought. 

Yes, the summer is hot in Wisteria Lane, and the housewives of the neighborhood fan themselves as they desperately wait for their beloved husbands to come home. 

 

One of them, however, is not exactly a housewife, and is far from starting the day as well as usual.

“You what!?” Yuri shouts as he follows his husband on the doorstep, clutching his black AmEx in his tiny fist.

Jean’s dark suit is tailored, his watch looks like a shiny training weight on his wrist and his leather briefcase is thin and smooth. 

“I froze the account,” he repeats as he turns to his husband. 

“Why the fuck would you do that!?”

“Yura, you bought thirty-seven pairs of shoes last week, and half of them aren’t even your size.”

“Well try to find a size five in the men’s section!”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow sweetheart,” Jean says with a condescending smile as he brushes Yuri’s cheek with his thumb, “don’t wait up for me, I have a business dinner tonight.”

And with that he turns around and leaves Yuri on the doorstep to walk down the driveway. 

“Jean! Come back here right now!”

“I love you babe!” 

“JEAN! Get your ass back here you bastard!”

But Jean’s mind is already busy with something else. As he opens the door of his car, he glances back at the immaculate border of his front yard and frowns. He slams the door shut and walks three steps to tower a young man kneeling by a flowerbed.

“Altin, it seems to me that you didn’t mow the lawn yesterday. It’d better be done when I come back.”

The young man stands up, dusts his knees, and raises his elbow to wipe his face on his shoulder.

“Sir, the lawn doesn’t need to be mown every day, I only do it every other day at the Nikiforovs’.”

“Bless the Nikiforovs if they want to live like savages, but I pay you more than enough to have a decent looking lawn when I come home. Now get back to work and be grateful I gave you a job.”

Otabek sniffs, nods, and picks up his hedge trimmer.

“Yes, Mr. Leroy.”

 

Back inside Yuri pouts as he wonders who could treat him to the spa. Yuuko doesn’t have any free time anymore since she has had her three children. Sara will never leave the house without her idiot brother. Mila is out of town for the month. 

The sound of the hedge trimmer grows louder and Yuri hides behind the sheer curtains of the kitchen window to peek outside. His eyes widen and he leans over the countertop to get a better view.

It’s not even midday, but his gardener’s wife-beater is already soaked with sweat and molds the shape of his pecs perfectly. It runs up his abs and bares the scandalous V of his hips when he raises his arms to trim the upper part of the hedge. His muscles glimmer in the sun and the drops of sweat shine on his tanned skin. When he finishes trimming the hedge, he bends down to pick up the branches and Yuri gets a captivating sight of his ass. It’s round, it’s toned, and it stretches the fabric of his jeans to its limits. 

Yuri realizes he has sneaked a hand under his waistband. He has been slowly brushing the head of his cock and gently pulling on his foreskin for several minutes already. He briefly glances through the window again, and when he sees that Otabek is still busy with the branches, he unbuttons his shorts and pulls his underwear down. Without looking away from Otabek’s ass, he braces himself against the countertop and takes his dick in a firm fist. He imagines these strong hands on him, these powerful arms around his chest and these fingers in his panties. He starts to pump his cock quick and rough, moving his hips in rhythm, picturing the gardener bending him over the counter and fucking him raw against the dishwasher. 

Otabek sighs and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. He looks up in the sky at the burning sun and seems to hesitate for a second. He glances behind him to make sure no one is watching him, takes off his gloves, and pulls at the hem of his tank top. Yuri’s jaw falls slack when he watches his gardener take off his shirt and use it to wipe the sweat off his face, neck, and chest. He looks like a Greek athlete oiled for the games.

Yuri’s fist picks up the pace and he arches as he gets closer to his release. He sees himself licking those abs like it’s his last meal. His eyes follow the line of hair under Otabek’s belly button, and Yuri is absolutely convinced it leads to the thickest dick he has ever seen, so thick he would struggle to take it in his mouth. 

Otabek pushes the corner of his top under the waist of his jeans to have it hang at his side like a mechanic’s rag. He casually pats his crotch to readjust his balls, and gets back to work.

Yuri gasps when he spills on his hand and spatters the countertop. He does not take his eyes off the gardener as he pants through his orgasm and slowly stops the motion of his fist.

It’s not enough. Not nearly enough. It’s only 11am, Otabek will be walking around bare-chested in his front yard for at least another hour, and the sun keeps shining higher and making him sweatier. Just thinking about it and Yuri is hard again. Jean’s voice echoes in his head. “Don’t wait up for me”. 

It takes Yuri about four minutes in his walk-in closet to decide on the fate of his innocent gardener.

When he walks out in the front yard, his shorts barely cover his ass. They are so tight that he cannot take a step without pinching his balls between his thighs and the seam of the crotch. Tiny rhinestones across the back pockets form the word “Juicy” and shine with every move. Above the low cut of the waist the bright red string of his thong digs slightly into the flesh of his hips. His T-shirt has more holes than fabric. It is cropped above his bellybutton, ripped in the back, and so loose that the neck falls on his shoulder and would reveal a nipple if he were to bend down. 

When Otabek sees Yuri walk up to him, he stops the lawnmower and takes off his gloves.

“Mr. Leroy?”

“Otabek, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier…” Yuri purrs, “Jean is such an ass when he’s in a bad mood.”

“It’s alright Mr. Leroy,” Otabek shrugs.

“You must be terribly thirsty, why don’t you come in a have a drink?”

Otabek scratches the back of his head and Yuri gets momentarily lost in the contemplation of his biceps.

“I don’t know Mr. Leroy, I have to trim the rose bushes after I finish the lawn, all before noon.”

“You can call me Yuri… Come on, I wouldn’t want you to get sunstroke. I have fresh lemonade.”

Yuri pulls a wide and innocent smile, the one that gets Jean to buy him really expensive, really useless gifts. He turns around and Otabek follows his tiny ass inside the house, watching it bounce with every step. He sighs as the air-conditioner blows chilly air on his damp skin, giving him pleasant goosebumps. 

“That’s a nice house you’ve got here Mr. Le… Yuri,” Otabek says as he looks around. 

“Thanks! I did the decorating myself,” Yuri beams. “Almost. I choose this rug. It’s faux tiger fur. Jean didn’t want me to get a live tiger. He’s a heartless dick.”

“He sure works a lot.”

“I’m so lonely when he goes on business trips and I’m alone in my bed…”

Otabek stops his curious inspection of the interior design. He looks at Yuri when he turns around and walks to the kitchen to open the fridge. Yuri places a large pitcher of lemonade on the counter and then rises on his toes to try and grab a glass in the upper cabinet. Otabek watches him extend his tiny fingers and wiggle his bedazzled ass as he hops to reach higher. 

Yuri lifts one leg to rest his knee against the counter and climb up. He freezes when he feels strong hands on his hips, holding him down firmly. He looks over his shoulder and sees Otabek behind him. Otabek’s chest does not touch his back, but Yuri can feel the heat of his skin, and smell the sweat of hours of work under the sun. Otabek slowly reaches up, takes two glasses, and closes the cabinet.

“You shouldn’t try to get on the counter Mr. Leroy,” he says calmly, “you could fall and hurt yourself.”

Yuri turns around and is immediately pressed against the cutlery drawer. Otabek places one hand on the kitchen counter on each side of Yuri, trapping him between his hips and the cold marble top.

Otabek doesn’t say anything and Yuri understands he needs a little bit more help. 

“I’m so helpless when Jean isn’t here… I have no one to take care of me.”

Yuri’s eyes follow the lines of Otabek’s chest down to his abs and he bites his lip. He looks up through his lashes and blinks rapidly. 

Otabek still doesn’t move and Yuri sighs. Otabek is apparently not the brightest gardener. 

Yuri lets the tip of his fingers run on Otabek’s pecs.

“My shorts are extremely tight, I think I’ll need help to take them off…”

Yuri’s lashes flutter again and Otabek finally snaps. Before Yuri knows it, his shorts are on the ground and his underwear in the fruit basket. He is seated on the edge of the sink, legs spread to welcome Otabek in the middle. Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulls him in a messy kiss as he runs his hands in his hair.

Eager fingers unbutton Otabek’s jeans, pull down his underwear, and Yuri is proud to see that his intuition was right. That will be hard to take in his mouth. Yuri grabs Otabek’s dick in his fist and pumps the base as he strokes the tip with his other hand. Otabek grunts as he takes Yuri’s plump ass in his hands and lifts him up to get him closer. 

Yuri is panting but can’t get enough of Otabek’s lips. It’s wet, it’s hot, it’s salty with sweat, and it makes his heart race with excitement. He feels Otabek’s fingers between his ass cheeks and shudders when he touches his rim. Yuri curses himself for not thinking about lube before hitting on his gardener. He’s about to offer to move things to the bedroom but Otabek looks like he has other plans. He reaches behind Yuri and a second later he slides a finger inside him. It’s slick and cold, and Yuri gasps at the sensation as he tightens his arms around Otabek. It’s all over his ass now, and it smells like fresh citrus and oak leaves. Sure thing, Jean has never fucked him with kitchen hand soap. 

They are right in front of the window, and the sheer curtains hide nothing from the piercing eyes of Mrs. Baranovskaya across the street. Yuri knows Lilia will hold her tongue though. It would be a shame if her husband happened to hear about exactly how many times a week Victor Nikiforov visits her for tea. 

Yuri has to stop his mental list of the neighbors he can blackmail, because Otabek has three fingers deep inside his ass and it makes him whimper every time his knuckles pass his rim. Otabek lifts him again to lower him on the floor and flips him around. Yuri bends over the sink and braces himself on the polished stainless steel. He widens his stance and arches his back. He shakes with anticipation when he feels the head of Otabek’s cock against his rim. He doesn’t have time to think about relaxing or pushing back because his hips hit the counter when Otabek pushes inside him in one thrust until he’s flush with his ass.

Yuri hisses and glares back in anger. Otabek bends over his back and smirks.

“If you wanted it gentle you should’ve asked your husband, Mr. Leroy.”

Yuri should be mad, and somewhere in his mind he is, but Otabek’s words send a shiver down his spine and his protests get lost in ridiculous whines. His dick is throbbing against the door of the cabinet when Otabek thrusts inside him mercilessly, making him whimper and tremble with each move. Otabek runs a hand in his hair and pulls, and Yuri feels alive again. 

His moans can probably be heard three houses away but he doesn’t care. All he can think of is how Jean never fucks him like that anymore. 

Yuri knows his husband bangs whoever he wants when he is on “business trips”. He knows Georgi isn’t invited to every party they throw because he makes a delicious apple pie. He knows which shade of lipstick Isabella wears, and how it looks on the collar of a white shirt. Yuri knows it, he is just giving his husband a taste of his own medicine. 

Otabek grunts and Yuri rolls his hips. When Otabek pushes in deep and Yuri feels him twitch, spill inside him and pull out, he comes all over his stomach. In the spasm of his orgasm, he extends his arm and accidentally opens the tap. The water falls on his forearm and splashes his face and his chest. 

He screams and hurries to close the tap, getting even wetter than he already was. Otabek chuckles and brushes Yuri’s chin to force him to look up before he starts to pout. 

“Soaped and rinsed but still dirty, Yuri.”

 

Otabek barely has time to finish mowing the lawn before he has to leave. The rose bushes will have to wait, he’s already late for his next shift.

He’s slightly short of breath when he arrives at his employer’s down the street. He knocks and a man opens the door, wearing only a lacy négligé under a silk robe. Otabek has a polite smile.

“Good afternoon Mr. Nikiforov, how are you and your husband doing?”

“It’s ok Beka, he just left, you can call me Yuuri… I’m feeling  _ very _ thirsty, why don’t you come in and have a drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see [XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/) and [me](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
